


Words As Weapons

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: ANON ASKED: Could u like write smth with Kim saying smth homophobic not even thinking about it or smth and Trini notices it and like closes herself off from Kim. And when Trini isn't around Kim as much Kim realised how much she likes the other girl (in a gay way)? Thank you and please.WHY YES I CAN,,,, here have some angst that ends in fluff





	Words As Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are hella angsty about trinberly jeebus

It was Amanda Clark’s fault. One comment and Trini’s heart was shattered.  
She and Kim were happy, laughing at some joke at Zack’s expense as they walked into the hall when the Head Cheerleader’s voice pierced the bubble of happiness Trini was floating in.  

“Hey Kimberly! Is that freak your girlfriend? You dykes going to go make out?”

_“I am not a dyke!”_

Trini knew never to fall for a straight girl. She knew, she knew, she knew, and yet, here she was. It was nearly impossible not to fall for Kimberly Hart. She was beautiful, smart, a kickass ranger and an amazing friend. Trini was beanie over heels before she even knew what was happening. And now, now she was paying for it. Trini knew never to fall for a straight girl, and yet she did. So now, Trini did what Trini had always done best. She ran.

  
Trini skipped the rest of her classes that day, skipped ranger training that afternoon and skipped biology and lunch the next three days. When she did show up to ranger training, she sat as far away from Kim as possible, trained in hand to hand with Zack and avoided speaking to her other than a few monosyllabic answers. 

Kim noticed. Of course she noticed. She had four friends and when one of them is suddenly avoiding you, you notice.

Kim noticed her physical absence acutely, noticed how empty a lot of her day was without Trini at her side. Kim realized how much she enjoyed it when Trini would give her that shy private smile, how much she loved it when Trini would touch her arm when they were laughing about something, how many times a day Kim’s gaze dropped down to Trini’s lips…

_Oh god… I like Trini_ _…_

The thought hit her like a Zord to the chest and she immediately stopped mid training, almost being taken out by a puttie if it weren’t for the yellow ranger herself sending a flying kick to break the rock monster in question.

“Head out of the clouds, Kim.” Trini said quickly, her whole posture tense towards the pink ranger. Kim blinked some.

“I uh, I think I’m done for the day.” she said, turning to leave. She had done something to Trini to make her distant and with her newfound feelings, Kim was desperate to figure out what it was and remedy it. 

Trini watched her go, her heart hurt, but she knew Kim would never return her feelings, assuming she was disgusted by her. Zack came over and bumped Trini’s shoulder as Kim disappeared from view. 

“So when are you asking her out?”

“What?”

“I can see your heart eyes from here. That's why you’ve been avoiding us right?”

“What? No! I don’t have a crush on Kim. Besides, she’s straight.” Trini looked sad at her last few words, remembering the pain that shot through her chest at Kim’s words. _She’s not a dyke._ Trini thought to herself.

“Yeah, you know what, I’m done for the day too. I need to go babysit my brothers.” she told the boys, quickly pulling away to go grab her stuff and race home.   
  
Kim laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to understand her feelings and also what she did to make Trini hate her. She thought through every moment of the day Trini stopped talking to her and froze.

“Oh shit…” she said, bounding up in an instant. She yanked on her shoes and was out her window in a second, heading straight for Trini’s house. She climbed up the side of the house and knocked at the glass. 

Trini was laying on her bed, thoughts wandering to Kim when she heard the knock. She frowned when she saw who it was, going over and hesitantly opening the window. She didn’t exactly want to be around Kim at the moment, but she wouldn’t turn her friend away.

“Did your phone break or something?” Trini asked, stepping back to let her in, arms over her chest.

“No I just… I wanted to apologize.”

“What?”

“For what I said to Amanda. I wasn’t thinking and she was just being such a bitch and I know you’re well… gay, and I just… I didn’t know what to say and then I realized how I feel about you and—“ Kim cut herself off, looking at Trini’s stunned expression.

“Wait… What are you saying?” Trini felt her heart leap into her throat.

Kim took a deep breath, time to bite the bullet she supposed.

“I like you. And I only realized that when you were ignoring and avoiding me and then I realized that I’m not entirely straight and I don’t know what I am but I know that I like you and I want you to stop avoiding me and I want to be with you all the time and you’re so incredible and beautiful and I was a goddamned idiot for saying what I said and I—“

Kim was cut off by Trini’s lips on hers. Kim let out a small squeak and then melted into the smaller girl’s arms, holding herself close. When they broke apart Kim blinked in shock.

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

Trini just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Stop talking Kim."

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
